


Devil's Never Afraid

by Bebec



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bebec/pseuds/Bebec
Summary: Contenu explicite pour certains chapitres !Il lui a posé un lapin. Les choses auraient pu se dérouler autrement. Pour tous les deux. Suite 2x09 Deckerstar évidemment





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une histoire qui a "poppé" dans mon esprit : et si Lucifer prenait son courage à deux mains et rejoignait Chloé au restaurant ? Quel serait le résultat de ce rendez-vous ? 
> 
> Une histoire sans prise de tête :) 
> 
> Laissez un petit comm si le cœur vous en dit ( impressions, suggestions pour la suite...)

 

 

**VINGT-ET-UNE-HEURE TRENTE**

 

 

 

 

Vingt-et-une heure trente.  

Il était en retard.  

Comptait-il seulement y aller?  

Lucifer fixait intensément l'horloge murale placée au-dessus de son bar privatisé, scrutant -sans ciller un instant- la petite aiguille progresser de quelques millimètres à chaque seconde passée.  

Vingt-et-une heure trente-et-une.  

Il ne respirait pratiquement plus, en plein tourment interne. Devait-il y aller? Devait-il rester? Était-ce seulement une affaire de devoir? Ou de _vouloir_?  

Que voulait-il?  

Rester ici? Se terrer dans son penthouse comme un lâche? Était-ce de la lâcheté?  

Lucifer était perdu. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant. Les émotions étaient assez nouvelles en soi depuis un peu plus d'un an. Plutôt leurs incroyables influences sur son comportement. Il était un ange déchu. Le Diable, mais certainement pas un robot. Il éprouvait bien évidemment toutes sortes d'émotions depuis sa conception par le Saint Paternel et la Déesse de la Création. La colère, l'envie. Et bien d'autres encore. Depuis quelques temps, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur elles. Elles le contrôlaient. Le dirigeaient. De la bonne ou de la mauvaise manière.  

Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Paralysé par des émotions contradictoires et absurdes. Paralysés par les paroles de sa thérapeute. Pourquoi donc? Sa thérapeute était dans l'erreur. C'était plus qu'évident.  

Il n'avait pas peur.  

Non...Il n'avait pas peur.  

Lucifer cessa de fixer l'horloge, plongeant ses yeux sombres dans le liquide ambré contenu dans son verre. Liquide aux nuances brillantes sous la l'effet des luminaires. On aurait pu croire qu'il contenait de l'or liquide. Or...Comme ses cheveux.  

Lucifer soupira et se maudit intérieurement. Le Diable...se maudissant lui-même...il aurait pu trouver cela ironique s'il n'avait pas l'esprit complètement retourné en cette heure tardive.  

Ce n'était qu'un dîner.  

Un banal repas.  

Avec elle.  

Seuls.  

En tête-à-tête.  

 _"Pourquoi suis-je la seule humaine dans votre vie qui_ _sache qui vous êtes réellement?"_  

Lucifer vida son verre d'une traite et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable. Elle lui avait envoyé un message. Il y a déjà une demi-heure de cela. Elle l'attendait. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce genre de réaction. Son inquiétude allumait une chaleur douce au niveau de sa poitrine sans qu'il n'en comprenne la raison. Il fixa l'écran et le message un moment, caressant distraitement la surface rugueuse du portable, indécis.  

Fallait-il lui répondre? Ne rien faire? Faire comme si elle ne l'attendait pas là-bas?  

Pourquoi le simple fait de l'imaginer seule à cette table le mettait hors de lui?  

 _"Je pense que vous êtes venu à Los Angeles pour chercher quelque chose. Mais je pense aussi que vous avez arrêter de chercher...Car vous l'avez peut-être trouvé. "_  

L'avait-il trouvé?  

Qu'avait-il trouvé?  

Lucifer regarda successivement l'horloge et son portable, ses mains caressant avec nervosité la surface cristalline du verre posé sur le comptoir. Il déglutit difficilement, une boule désagréable obstruant sa gorge et observa la petite aiguille progresser encore de quelques centimètres.  

Une nouveau soupir franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'empoigne son portable et ses clés de voitures posées plus loin sur le bar et ne se détache de la structure marbrée.  

"Bloody Hell..." 


	2. Seule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un nouveau chapitre plus long à déguster !

Chloé caressa de ses doigts fins la surface transparente de son verre.  

 Le troisième. Le troisième qu'elle engloutissait....seule. Avec ces verres vides. Seule avec ses pensées.   

Elle n'était pas censée être seule.   

Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle seule à cette table?   

La jeune femme ramena une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et jeta un coup d'œil à son portable posé sur la table.   

Aucun message. Excepté les siens.   

_"Je suis là"_

_"Je vous commande quelque chose?"_  

Aucune réponse.   

Une heure. Soixante longues minutes sans signe de vie. Une éternité aux yeux de l'inspectrice. Elle vit les autres convives l'épier du regard, paraissant sincèrement navrés pour elle. L'image qu'elle donnait aux autres devait être...pathétique.   Une jeune femme seule à une table pour deux. Guettant fréquemment un signe de vie, une apparition, une nouvelle rassurante via son portable. Maquillée, sur son trente-et-un...pour une homme qui ne daignait pas se montrer ou donner de ses nouvelles.   

Il aurait au moins pu lui donner des nouvelles. Lui envoyer un message d'excuse, même bidon...elle s'en serait contenté.   

Chloé déposa son portable avec plus de violence qu'elle n'aurait souhaité, l'écran face à la nappe blanche immaculée. Elle laissa son regard dériver sur le restaurant, sur les gens. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, furieuse contre elle-même. Furieuse contre lui également.   

 Surtout contre lui.   

Elle lui en voulait pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il viendrait. Qu'ils passeraient un bon moment ensemble, en-dehors du travail et des guet-apens charnels qu'il lui tendait à longueur de journée depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.   

Et l'inspectrice s'en voulait également. De l'avoir cru. D'avoir baissé sa garde. D'avoir vu en Lucifer une chose qui n'y était pas. Elle avait tellement souhaité se tromper sur son compte. Avoir tord quand elle s'imaginait n'avoir qu'un homme sans cœur en face d'elle, un imbécile égoïste et dépravé.   

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cru que Lucifer et elle étaient proches. Des amis. Plus que cela.   

Elle avait cru à un rapprochement entre eux quand ils s'étaient étreints dans sa cuisine. Chloé frissonna au souvenir du contact chaud et rassurant de Lucifer, de ses bras puissants et protecteurs autour d'elle. De cette étreinte silencieuse et tendre. Cela faisait si longtemps que la jeune femme ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien, aussi en sécurité.   

Elle avait cru à un avenir entre eux. Un avenir plus qu'amical. Elle y avait cru en voyant son visage s'illuminer. Etre purgé de tous ces faux-semblants. De toute cette comédie. Ce rôle inaccessible qu'il avait arrêté de jouer quand elle lui avait donné l'opportunité de regagner son club. Cet émerveillement sincère dans ses yeux noirs.   

Aucun jeu.   

Aucune exagération ou proposition indécente.   

Juste...Lucifer. Le _vrai_ Lucifer.   

Chloé laissa échapper un long soupir et regarda sa montre à son poignet. Une heure cinq...  

Pourquoi restait-elle assise à cette table?   

Pourquoi espérait-elle encore?   

Chloé voulait partir. Oublier ses espoirs futiles. Redescendre sur Terre. Pourtant...elle persistait à attendre. A rester obstinément assise à cette table magnifique décorée. Il ne viendrait plus. Pourquoi apparaîtrait-il maintenant, au bout d'une heure? Pourquoi?   

La jeune femme prit son verre et le porta à ses lèvres, gouttant du bout de celles-ci le cocktail parfumé. Elle but une gorgée tout en guettant du regard chaque nouvelle personne entrant dans le restaurant. La déception pesait davantage sur ses épaules à chaque secondes qui passaient, à chaque personne entrant à l'intérieur et ne se trouvant pas être l'homme qu'elle convoitait...qu'elle espérait voir en face d'elle.   

Elle était ridicule.   

"On attend quelqu'un?", demanda une voix grave à l'accent reconnaissable entre tous juste au-dessus de son épaule gauche.   

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

  

Chloé sursauta légèrement, son cœur battant avec davantage de force contre sa cage thoracique à l'entente de cette voix. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, un sourire venant malgré elle orner ses lèvres. Elle se tourna vers la gauche, son visage levé vers l'homme qu'elle attendait depuis une éternité.   

Elle ne savait pas encore si cette attente en valait la peine, mais elle l'espérait.   

Lucifer était debout derrière elle, légèrement penché vers son oreille, un sourire charmeur sur son visage. Elle le détailla à son aise. Il portait une chemise pourpre en soie par-dessous une veste noire impeccable. Comme toujours. Elle ne s'attendait pas à moins avec lui. Elle pouvait voir son cou musclé et le début de son torse par son col entrouvert. Chloé remarqua le souffle rauque de son partenaire, souffle que lui chatouillait la joue, leurs visages assez proches l'un de l'autre.   

Une proximité qui ne semblait pas les gêner.  

 La jeune femme se demanda pourquoi Lucifer avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Avait-il couru? Pourquoi? Il était en retard, c'est sûr...Mais pourquoi s'était-il dépêché? Elle se serait attendu à le voir arriver en grandes pompes, présidé par une parade excentrique et avec la nonchalance qu'elle lui connaissait.   

Ici...Maintenant...Il paraissait détendu, mais ses yeux et son visage légèrement crispé laissaient transparaître une certaine nervosité. Une chose étonnante venant de lui. Lui qui prenait tout à la légère.   

Pourquoi était-il nerveux?   

Craignait-il sa réaction? Qu'elle l'envoie promener pour l'avoir fait poireauter aussi longtemps?   

Le sourire de l'inspectrice s'élargit et elle plissa les yeux tandis que Lucifer s'asseyait enfin à leur table, avec la grâce et la nonchalance qui lui était propre.   

"Un millionnaire excentrique propriétaire d'un night-club qui invite sa partenaire au restaurant, mais qui ne daigne se montrer qu'au bout d'une heure d'attente...", répliqua doucement la jeune femme en posant son verre sur la table. "Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, par hasard?"   

Lucifer sourit de plus belle, dévoilant sa magnifique dentition. Un sourire communicatif. Chloé sentit son sourire s'élargir et les émotions négatives qu'elle avait ressentie jusqu'alors se dissiper peu à peu. Son partenaire se pencha vers elle, s'accoudant sur la table pour s'approcher d'elle autant que possible, son visage feignant l'indignation.   

" Si j'avais croisé un tel goujat, Inspectrice, vous pensez bien que je lui aurai fait sa fête!", s'offusqua-t-il.   

Chloé laissa échapper un rire, secouant la tête devant la bêtise de Lucifer. Une bêtise qui lui redonnait le sourire en toute circonstance. Même s'il était responsable de ces émotions négatives ressenties plus tôt. Lucifer échangea un sourire complice avec la jeune femme, leur regard amusé plongé l'un dans l'autre.   

"C'est évident!", reconnu-t-elle en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.   

Un serveur s'approcha de leur table, tendant à chacun un menu rouge. Lucifer s'en saisit sans un regard pour le serveur, ses yeux onyx toujours plongés dans ceux plus clairs de sa partenaire. Elle-même ne dévia pas son regard en prenant du bout des doigts le menu que l'homme lui tendait.   

Ils étaient seuls.  

Et Chloé n'était plus seule. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. :)


End file.
